dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Raptorsrule18/Episode 11
The D-Team and the Alpha Gang returned to Max’s house after the confrontation with the Dino-Hunters. “Those guys were pretty tough!” said Max. “Yeah,” said Rex, “and they each had some kind of jewel that they wore around they’re neck. I wonder if those were pieces of the cosmos stones.” “It also appeared to make they’re dinosaurs rampage when they wore them!” said Zoe, “Come to think of it the way our dinosaurs rampage and the way they’re dinosaurs rampage is a lot like how the cosmos stones affect the dinosaurs!” “What do you mean Zoe?” asked Max. “Remember when we had the red cosmos stone Max?” asked Zoe. “I get what your saying Zoe!” said Rex, “When Terry got the red cosmos stone in his mouth he seemed to go kind of crazy and seemed stronger then before.” “Right!” said Zoe, “And when Paris got the green cosmos stone in her mouth she was strong enough to defeat Maximus! But once she got outside the cosmos stone seemed to make her rampage and she attacked Chomp and Ace!” “Yeah, so how come the Dino-Controllers can affect the dinosaurs in the same way?” asked Max. “Because the Dino-Controllers contain the pieces of the cosmos stones.” said Ken. “But I thought the stones had been destroyed and that’s why we were able to defeat the black pterosaur!” said Max. “That’s why they are only pieces of the cosmos stones.” said Ken. “Oh, right!” said Max. “Now we have to protect the cosmos stones again, along with the dinosaurs!” said Rex. “What gets me,” said Max, “is how that girl, Kowaii was stronger then both those boys, Nick and Sean, and speaking of Sean another thing that gets me is how he could look so much like Ken.” “Because Sean is my brother.” said Ken. “What do you mean Ken are you secretly with the Dino-Hunters?” asked Max. “I guess I should explain,” said Ken, “Sean and I were twins and we were both orphans at an orphanage. We were both adopted but by different people so we were separated and that’s why he ended up to be one of the Dino-Hunters. We had both loved dinosaurs a lot when we were young. I grew up as normally as any other adopted kid, but two years ago when I was twelve years old, strange things started to happen. Dinosaurs started appearing all over the world. Then one day a giant ship covered the city and a huge Tyrannosaurs Rex invaded the city! Then other dinosaurs started battling with it on the huge ship, and while they were battling dinosaurs suddenly started appearing all over the city, but after the battle was over the dinosaurs disappeared, the huge ship repaired all the damage the dinosaurs had done and left. Life started going back to normal when suddenly plants and giant bugs started attacking the city, and soon after the plants and bugs were gone a huge black pterosaur attacked. Once it was destroyed a different ship repaired the damage and left. Then for about two years life was normal, but a few weeks before school started I found six shimmering things in the ground. They were pieces of the black cosmos stone! Next to them were two Cryolophosaurus cards. I studied the cards and found out that it could bring the dinosaur that was pictured on the card to life. Using the power of the pieces of the cosmos stones I could create the Dino-Controller. I placed two pieces of the cosmos stone inside three different Controllers and enhanced they’re power to be able to make the result as powerful as if the dinosaur had the whole cosmos stone in they’re mouth. I soon found a piece of all seven of the cosmos stones and made Dino-Controllers for them. Violet and May found two Megalosaurus cards and two Pachycephalosaurus cards so I gave them each a Controller. Then I found a card capsule containing an Arrhinoceratops and on the first day of school I gave it to Max and gave him the Dino-Controller containing a piece of the yellow cosmos stone. When Rex came I gave him the Dino-Controller containing a piece of the white cosmos stone, and I gave Zoe the Dino-Controller containing a piece of the green cosmos stone. With the Alpha Gang I took they’re scanners and the remaining Dino-Controllers apart and put the parts to make the dinosaurs rampage into the scanners. The Dino-Hunters’ necklaces do contain pieces of the cosmos stones and they call them cosmos necklaces, also they were able to enhance the rampaging ability with the special chain that holds the pieces, the chain also can get bigger or smaller to be able to fit on anything. They call they’re devices secret slashers because they can clip onto any part of the body. Nick has his secret slasher on his hat, Sean has it on his arm and Kowaii wears it as a necklace. And that’s all I know.” “Wow!” said Max. “How many pieces of the cosmos stones are there Ken?” asked Rex. “Each cosmos stone seemed to be broken into sixteen pieces.” Answered Ken. “So we’ve got to keep all sixteen pieces of each cosmos stone away from those creeps, and we have to protect the dinosaurs!” said Rex. Suddenly they’re Dino-Controllers beeped. “And we can start with this dinosaur!” said Max. They rushed to the D-Lab. “It’s in Mongolia.” said Reese. “Great let’s go!” shouted Max. When they got to a city they heard a crashing noise. “It’s definitely here!” said Max. Suddenly the dinosaur was running straight for them! “It’s an Udanoceratops!” said Zoe. “Ali can take on this guy!” said Ursula, but the Udanoceratops ran up to them and roared and the D-Team and the Alpha Gang quickly retreated. The dinosaur looked around and saw a restaurant and smashed through the door. It ran and destroyed everything in its path until it reached the back room where they kept all the food. “He must be pretty mad!” said Max and they ran inside. The Udanoceratops looked around and came to a crate and hit the top off and started to eat the vegetables that were inside. “Well it wasn’t mad, only hungry!” said Zoe. They walked up to the crate. The Udanoceratops eyed them. “Oh no it sees us!” said Max, but the dinosaur only back away. “Why is it backing away?” asked Zoe. “It’s because it’s so small,” said Rex, “Udanoceratops is such a small dinosaur and when it sees us even though we’re smaller then him we’re in a group so it seems to the dinosaur that we are bigger then it so instead of fighting it will just surrender the food.” “Yeah but we don’t want any vegetables.” said Max. Rex walked up to the crate and took a piece of lettuce and offered it to the dinosaur. The Udanoceratops gladly ate it. Max and Zoe tried it too. Max even took some cabbage and threw it like a basketball. Udanoceratops opened its mouth wide and ate it but the dinosaur soon left the building. “What do we do now?” asked Rex. “Let’s follow it.” answered Max. The Udanoceratops wandered off into a forest and started drinking from a small stream. Suddenly the D-Team heard “SECRET-SLASH!” Suddenly Joe appeared. “The Dino-Hunters!” shouted Rex. “That’s right! We’re going to take that dinosaur with us and make it our new buddy!” said Kowaii. “Go hit him around Joe!” shouted Nick. Joe rammed into Udanoceratops. Udanoceratops went on rampage and hit Joe onto the ground. Nick slipped off his cosmos necklace and threw it onto Joe. Joe went on rampage and bit Udanoceratops’ frill and swung him around. Udanoceratops got up and roared and came to attack again but Joe used Aqua Vortex. “Udanoceratops needs help Sparks!” Max summoned Sparks and made him rampage and Sparks rammed into Joe. “Oh no you don’t!” shouted Sean and he summoned Giga. Giga rammed into Sparks then Sean threw his necklace onto Giga’s neck and Giga went on rampage. Sparks and Giga battled with each other while Joe and Udanoceratops battled. Sparks ran towards Giga and at the last moment jumped to the side, rammed into Giga and knocked him down. Kowaii summoned Teddy and slipped her necklace around his neck. Teddy went on rampage and attacked Sparks. Giga and Teddy stood on either side of Sparks not letting him escape. Rex summoned Dash. Dash attacked both dinosaurs quickly and Sparks ran to help Udanoceratops. Teddy got in front of him blocking his way. Udanoceratops managed to run past Joe and together he and Sparks fought Teddy. Rex made Dash rampage while he and Giga battled. “I’ll use this new move card the boss gave me and finish this battle!” said Kowaii. “Bird Hunter!” Teddy ran towards Udanoceratops. “Sparks block him!” said Max but Teddy hit Sparks out of the way. Teddy hit Udanoceratops into the air and jumped, then began to hit Udanoceratops simultaneously in the air like Ninja Attack except without creating duplicates of himself. Then Teddy hit Udanoceratops down where he landed on the ground. Then as Teddy came down he landed on Udanoceratops and jumped off of him. Udanoceratops turned into a card. Quickly Sparks put his horns into the ground and then swiped them against the ground creating a small sand storm. The card blew over to Max. “Awesome Sparks!” said Max as he picked up the card. “Hand over that card or else!” said Kowaii. Teddy was right in front of Max! Teddy roared. “Sparks!” called Max. Sparks tried to go over to Max but Joe and Giga blocked his way. “He can’t get through!” said Rex. “Dash come over here we need you now!” Dash rammed into Teddy but he threw him off. Max looked down at the card and… swiped it! “DINO-SLASH! GO UDANOCERATOPS STRIKE!” Udanoceratops appeared and roared at Teddy. Then Max spotted something shimmering in the ground. He looked closer, and then gasped! “A piece of the yellow cosmos stone!” he said then covered his mouth. Too late! The Dino-Hunters had heard him and Nick was making his way toward it. “Udanoceratops stop him!” said Max but Teddy didn’t let him pass. “Crystal will take care of him!” said Ken, “DINO-SLASH! GO CRYOLOPHOSAURUS!” Crystal appeared. Ken made her rampage and she rammed into Teddy. Max jumped on Udanoceratops and the dinosaur ran towards the piece of the yellow cosmos stone. “Joe get in they’re way!” said Nick. Joe roared and ran towards them. “Dash get in front of Jobaria now!” said Rex. Dash got in front of Joe and didn’t let him through. Max and Udanoceratops got to the piece first. Max picked it up knowing that only a piece of it couldn’t be as powerful as the whole thing. “Ha we’ve got it!” said Max, “Ready to win your first battle Udanoceratops?” Udanoceratops roared. “Electric Charge!” Udanoceratops ran into Joe and defeated him. Nick retrieved his card. “Lightning Strike!” Sparks defeated Giga. Sean retrieved his card. “Blizzard Smash!” shouted Ken. Crystal defeated Teddy. Kowaii retrieved his card. “Yeah!” shouted Max. “We’ll be back!” shouted the Dino-Hunters and they left. The team reversed the rampages and recalled the dinosaurs. “Welcome to the D-Team Electron!” said Max naming the Udanoceratops, then the team returned. Category:Blog posts